


Crush

by Cosmica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bro Hidan, Bros turned Bfs, Gay Deidara, HidaDei, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmica/pseuds/Cosmica
Summary: Deidara notices something about his temporary mission partner and he thinks he might have rather slept on the ground with the bugs.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For Squipwich on tumblr! This work is part of the Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2018! I hope you like it ♥️
> 
> I haven’t written anything for a few years but I’m pretty happy with it. 💥

Contrary to popular belief, Hidan does _not_ sleep naked.

Which is what Deidara discovered when he was sent on his first mission with the devout jashinist. Sasori having had been killed a few months prior by a certain pink haired kunoichi and Kakuzu being occupied with his budgeting for the Month. The two had been sent off on their journey to find and eliminate a mole of Akatsuki that had turned snitch.

Deidara wasn’t so sure why his brain thought this information was so crucial to remember. Maybe he was just going insane with the constant berating Hidan did when his original partner was brought up in conversation, or how many times he had to hear about god damn Jashin and how utterly amazing Hidan’s stupid religion was.

God, he needed a drink.

“How far along is the next village, hmm?”

“I don’t fucking know you have the damn map, don’t you?”

Oh, right .

Checking the map as he pulled it out from his cloak, he noticed the weren’t that far from the land of Lightning’s border, noting a small village residing right between the countries. Perfect.

“It’s getting dark, so next village can we get a room at an Inn? We need to report to Leader-sama of this guys whereabouts, hmm” He proposed to his traveling partner, looking over the map with his visible eye, looking at Hidan’s back. The older man turned, walking backwards as he contemplated his reply, fingers holding his chin.

“Why don’t we just camp out instead of risking our asses getting caught by lightning country shinobi? I’d love to sacrifice a few of those fucks to Jashin but right now I could go for a fucking nap” Hidan further emphasised his point by yawning loudly and stretching, making Deidara sigh, he hated camping, he’d be picking bugs and whatever else out of his hair for days. Deidara shrugged, putting the map away as Hidan rolled his magenta eyes and turned back around, fingers sinking into his silver hair as he ran his hand through it to flatten it back to his original style, grumbling about the wind. This was when he started noticing little things about the man traveling with him. How the ends of his slicked back hair curled up slightly as he ran his hand over them, the gel must of come off and the scars on his hand from he was assuming the aftermath of one of his stupid rituals, making them look rough and intimidating-Deidara paused for a moment.

Why the hell was he..admiring Hidan?

The blond frowned, he had never admired anyone from the Akatsuki before. Not that there really was anyone to admire, Itachi was a bastard and Deidara would rather loose is arm to Zetsu than touch Itachi with a ten foot pole. Kisame, body wise, wasn’t that bad looking but his blue skin and shark like eyes threw Deidara off. Kakuzu was just..Old and very greedy, and Deidara thought back to when he’d been told about what he’d done to his..previous partners. Sasori was dead. The remaining Akatsuki, Deidara thought, were just too damn weird. Deidara knew he had never really been into women like most men are, but he’s never been with a man either.

Deidara’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelling.

“What the fuck has gotten into you? Oi blondie! why have you stopped fucking walking? Let’s go!” He heard his partner say, suddenly breaking away from his thoughts of sexuality, seeing the man in question. Waving his hand in front of his face, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a frown. Deidara slapped his hand away gently and averted his eyes from looking into the others, filled with frustration.

“I was just thinking about the mission, hmm” He replied, arms crossed as to emphasise his point. From the corner of his eye, he sees Hidan smirk, Deidara knew he should not have found that, or anything attractive, about the man in front of him.

“Then do you want to explain to me why the fuck your face is red eh?” Hidan teased, finger poking at Deidara’s cheek, making the blond scowl, brow furrowing at the action. He slapped his hand away harder this time and resumed walking, hiding his red face behind his long fringe. Hearing the footfall of the other behind him catching up, Deidara shoved his hand into his clay pouch, trying to occupy himself with making one of his masterful creations. Instead of looking at the man who was getting him so worked up. He saw from the corner of his eye as Hidan came into step beside him, the immortals mocking gaze still on him. Deidara thinks he could see why Kakuzu wanted to strangle his partner so much. ________________________________________________________________________________

Deidara had come to the conclusion that maybe camping wouldn’t have been such a bad idea, he could have gone for a walk.

After his embarrassing encounter on their walk to the small village they currently reside in, Hidan did nothing but stare at him with a shit eating grin, occasionally making crude remarks about how the younger man had been flustered and how fucking hilarious it was. Not long after that Deidara had sent the immortal flying into a tree with one of his creations.

No regrets, the blond smirked to himself.

They had entered the inn and demanded a room, the sultry woman behind the desk gave Hidan the key and gave him a wink. Deidara noticed how she pushed her bosom forward, trying to seduce the man beside him. He watched as Hidan waved his hand as thanks before walking away from the desk, Deidara quickly followed suit.

As they got to their room for the night, Deidara noticed there was only one bed, which wasn’t unusual for shady inns like the one they were currently in and being in the Akatsuki, you usually shared a bed during missions like this, but Deidara had never shared a bed with his former partner as.. Well.

Sasori didn’t really need to sleep.

He watched as Hidan placed his scythe against the one desk and unzipped his cloak, throwing it into the chair next to his scythe. Deidara took his own cloak off, neatly putting it on the small hanger next to the entrance, leaving him in his cropped shirt and Akatsuki issued pants. Putting his bags of clay aside, he stretched, the satisfyingly pop coming from his back. Just as he let his hands fall to his side, Hidan had fallen onto the bed, a loud sigh coming from him as Hidan pulled himself up to rest his head on the pillow. Deidara went through his options, he could sleep in the bed with the older man, or he could take the couch which looked like it would likely collapse under his own weight. Deidara quickly made his choice and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Before he could take a moment to relax he felt a weight suddenly come onto his back, pale scarred arm coming into view from behind and locking around his neck.

Deidara screeched as he felt knuckles rubbing roughly against his scalp, struggling in the hold of the man behind him[.](http://www.apple.com/au/)

“Hidan! You bastard, let me go, hmm!” The younger man cried out, hearing the Jashinist behind him cackle as he let go. Deidara’s head snapped to look at Hidan and his shit eating grin.

“That’s what you fucking get for fucking blowing me into a tree you fuck” he mocked, grin twisting into a smirk which made Deidara’s heart skip a beat. Deidara sneered and got up, hands already fixing what mess Hidan had made of his hair. Oh, He was going to pay for that.

“I’m going to get food, I’m fucking starving” his roommate declared as he arose from the bed. Deidara grumbled a reply and let his hair down from its high ponytail.

“Get me something too- wait, do you even have any money, Hidan, hmm?” Enquired Deidara, pushing his long hair behind his shoulder, he saw Hidan reach into the pocket of his cloak, pulling out a small coin purse, shoving it into the pocket of his pants before grabbing his scythe.

“Eat a dick, just because Kakuzu fucking hoards his own money doesn’t mean I don’t have my own, you think that fuckface buys me food?” Hidan retorted, strapping his scythe to his back, the strap resting across his lean, muscular torso. Deidara could appreciate the sight for just a moment before he realised he needed to reply to the man across from him. Deidara shrugged as he watched Hidan walk to the door, slipping his shoes on.

“I’ll get us some shitty ramen or whatever, I’ll be back soon” He yelled over his shoulder before exiting, leaving Deidara alone in the shady room. Deidara sighed and ran his hands down his face, letting out a long groan as he sat down on the bed, letting himself fall back, looking up at the cracked ceiling. He supposed Hidan wasn’t the worst person you could have a crush on out of all of the current members of Akatsuki.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Hidan returned that night, Deidara almost puked when he turned covered in blood and his stomach slashed open, and his right arm holding his left arm which was carrying their dinner. Lovely.

Hidan’s stomach seemed to heal itself which was a relief to Deidara, but he was then tasked with stitching Hidan’s arm to his shoulder. After they ate their really shitty ramen, Deidara sat Hidan down on the bed and sat cross legged next to him, needle and thread in hand as he tried stitching the arm back on. Deidara was horrible at stitching, both clothes and body parts alike.

“Deidara, what the _fuck_ are you doing? Fuck, you’re so slow” The man beside him groaned, head back, exposing his muscular neck as he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. Which was something Deidara appreciated, he had stitched the arm together on the outside half but yet still needed to stitch just above his armpit. Deidara lifted the arm up so he could stitch the inside of his arm together , eyes drifting back to admire the other man once again. How his sharp jaw led down to a strong neck and broad shoulders, chest covered in numerous scars from self harming during his rituals along with his signature Jashinist rosary, lean torso leading down to his silver happy trail and v-line-

“Like what you see eh?” He heard the man he was blatantly admiring tease, Deidara’s eyes snapped up to see Hidan’s face not only looking directly at him but he had gotten much closer. Deidara shouted in surprise and fell back, falling onto the floor, and as he’d been stitching his arm back on, Hidan fell with him. Hidan’s one intact arm was holding him up while his haphazardly stitched arm was limp in Deidara’s hand, legs spread wide as Hidan’s hips rest against his.

Deidara’s mind went blank, all he could focus on was the feeling of Hidan’s breath fanning on his face and how close he was. The weight of Hidan’s hips against his own, the feeling was addicting- that was until Hidan’s damned rosary poked him in the eye, pulling him from his fantasy and into real life once more. Deidara sat up and lent back on his one free arm, his face directly facing Hidan’s much more perplexed looking one, for once he wasn’t arrogant but more curious if anything. Deidara was about to make a sarcastic remark about if Kakuzu was usually in his role until he felt a pair of rough lips on his own. Deidara’s azure eyes widened, the grip on Hidan’s limp arm tightened as he watched Hidan’s eyes sink, barely open look into his own. Deidara took a leaf of faith and kissed the immortal back, dropping the useless arm to wrap a hand around the back of the other’s neck. The two losing themselves into the tender kiss.

As Deidara felt Hidan part for air shortly later he couldn’t help but notice the light pink settling on his cheeks, watching Hidan lick his lips and run his fingers through his slicked back silver hair, the blond couldn’t help but think that Sasori dying was the best thing that ever happened to him in the 19 years he had been alive.


End file.
